Mission Impossible Life Changing
by 2myangel
Summary: This is a crossover of Camp Rock and Zettai Karen Children. Main characters: Smitchie, Nales, & Jaya. Read Prologue! Rated T just in case.


_This is a new story I had in mind. It's like a crossover with the anime **Zettai Karen Children** and **Camp Rock**, Camp Rock and WOWP characters but ZKC's plot story, mixed with my story._

_Hope you guys like it! I'm still writing my other stories, but I just needed a little break, and this story popped up in my head.  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

**

**Prologue: The Little Girl  
**

_-10 Years Ago-_

Police officers and agents of B.A.B.E.L. surrounded the mall, looking for any suspicious items and people hidden. The agency had gotten a prediction, in a couple of hours, there would be an explosion in the mall resulting hundreds of people dieing and injured. This was a level '1' emergency, and in this kind of emergency, B.A.B.E.L's top teams are needed.

At the top floor of the mall besides the rooftop, a creepy looking man in his late forties dressed in camouflaged jacket and pants is leaning over the glass railings, his eyes searching for a certain person. Once he found them, an evil looking smile crept up to his lips then whispered, "Goodbye, B.A.B.E.L." From his jacket, he took out a small remote control with only a red button on it. He pressed the button, seconds later, a store form the first floor exploded resulting many people running and screaming for their families.

The Espers and agents of B.A.B.E.L. were in a frantic, trying to help everyone into safety and looking for the suspect. More stores exploded, and the fires expanded.

On the top floor, the man was now laughing hysterically at everyone. A few people stopped to gape at him, all wondering why he wasn't panicking, another explosion happened, this time it was one of the escalators, and sending them and more people were in a frenzy for safety. The man calmed down from his laughing fit, and now confessing loudly about the situation happening right now over the deafening noise of the explosions and cries of injured people.

A teenage boy carrying a crying little girl overheard his words as he passed by him, this angered him. He carefully placed the little girl behind one of the plants, and whispered to her, "Stay here until I get you. Don't go anywhere, you understand me?" The little girl nodded at her older brother's instructions.

She watched her older brother run towards the creepy man, tackling him on his right side. Fear clouded in her eyes as she noticed that the man was different, rubbing her eyes to check if she was just seeing things, the man was clouded in a dark shadow, and his eyes black, full of hatred. She tried to call out for her older brother to run away, but no sound came out of her, she choked from her cries as she watched as her brother was thrown backward onto the burning Once Upon A Pet Shop's window. She felt as if the world stopped after her brother's cries stopped. Concern for her brother clouded her eyes, as well as hatred for the man that caused her brother harm.

The girl finally finding her voice, cried out for her brother, "Leo!" while running towards the unmoving body of the unconscious boy. The man just laughed at the siblings, and for every breath the man took, it looked as if the fire around them was stronger. Now, there barely any other people on the top floor, only the laughing man, and the siblings.

Trying to wake her brother, the girl cried harder as she made no progress. Hearing the man laugh, her anger grew. She stoop up, and turned towards the man with hatred in her eyes. She glared at the man then ran to him, kicking him and punching him as much as a little five year old child could manage, yelling at the man for what he'd done to her dear brother.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed the little girl, suddenly, as if time has stopped, the little girl glowed so bright, it would burn your eyes if you look. A powerful wave of energy burst out of the little girl, and the man dropped to the ground, feeling as if he's entire body has been paralyzed from the shock and the amount of power the child has. As the power waves surged through the mall, one by one, all the fires has stopped spreading and died down, as well were the bombs.

The power waves stopped, and the little girl collapsed on the floor unconscious from exhaustion, a few feet away from the man who was unconscious, too. And a few yards away from the three unconscious bodies, sat a man, bewildered from the seen he'd just witnessed.

"Chief!" yelled an agent of B.A.B.E.L. from the fortunately undestroyed escalator, running to his boss' side, "Are you alright?"

The Chief nodded, standing up with the help of his assistant then walked towards the unconscious girl, and lift her up. He then turned to his assistant, "Jane, can you get someone to help that boy over there?" he asked pointing to Leo's body.

Jane nodded, taking out her phone and contacted the others for help. She noticed the man lying beside them, wide eyes, she remembered this man from past operations, "Sir, isn't he...?" she trailed off.

The Chief nodded, "And he's the cause of this predicament. Take him under arrest, after he's recovered."

"What about the girl, Chief? What happened to her and the boy?" asked Jane, noticing the little girl in the Chief's arms.

"I'll explain everything later, right now we need to get everyone into safety." Just as the Chief finished his sentence, psychometric physicians and teleporters of B.A.B.E.L. appeared to assist the aids of the injured.

The Chief settled the little girl down on one of the stretchers, murmuring something to himself, but stopped when a groan came out of the person behind the Chief. The Chief turned around to see the boy half conscious.

"Where's my sister?" asked the boy softly, trying to turn his neck to the side but winced as pain coursed through his body.

"Don't worry, she's safe, and you'll be fine after a few days in the hospital. Do you know you're guardians' phone number so we could contact them?" said the Chief.

The boy shook his head slowly, "No, we're orpha-" before he could finish his sentence, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_-A few days later: At a hospital room in B.A.B.E.L. Headquarters_-

"Leo!" the little five years old girl yelped in delight as she was swung off the ground and into her brother's open arms, who was sitting up on a hospital bed, by the Chief of B.A.B.E.L.

"Mitchie, have you been a good girl while I was in here?" asked Leo while tickling the little girl, smiling at his sister's giggles. It's been three days since the mall incident, and today, he was allowed to finally have visitors. A few hours after he was admitted to the hospital, he woke up in this room, and panicked as he didn't see his little sister around. All the doctors and nurses told him was that she was in a safe place, protected by the Chief of B.A.B.E.L.

Mitchie escaped from her brother's hands and jumped onto his lap, then nodded. She cuddled next to her brother, "I missed you!" she whispered.

Leo stroked Mitchie's soft long brown hair and kissed the top of her head, "I missed you, too." he whispered back. They heard an 'aw' by the door, and instantly both of their heads snapped towards it. By the door, stood the Chief, Jane and a brunette woman who looked as if she's in her twenties.

Like a mother wolf protecting her cubs, Leo wrapped his arms around his sister tightly. Mitchie tried to wiggle out of his grasps, but couldn't.

"Leo, I'm getting squished." complained the five year old, "Let go, I want you to meet a few friends of mine. That's them by the door."

Leo looked at his sister, he knows he warned her about talking to and trusting strangers. Another whine came out of Mitchie's mouth, Leo sighed, hesitating but let go of his sister.

Mitchie climbed off the bed and ran towards the Chief who lifted her up into his arms. "This is the Chief of B.A.B.E.L. Marc Torres. He's the one who took care of me while you were sick." she said, then pointed to Jane and the brunette, "The blonde lady is Jane Lawrence, Marc's assistant. And the brunette lady is Grandma Millie, Marc said she's the director of B.A.B.E.L. and she's a grandma because she's actually over eighty years old although she looks young."

Leo took all the information in then confusion invaded his face._ Why didn't they sent us to the orphanage yet? Surely, they know._ "Thank you, for taking care of Mitchie, I know she can be a handful."

All the adults smiled. "It wasn't a problem. She's such a sweet heart." said Jane, taking a blushing Mitchie into her own arms.

"Oh, and I made two best friends!" exclaimed Mitchie, her voice full of excitement. "You should meet them Leo! They're the best!"

"Oh, even better than me?" Leo feigned hurt in his voice, placing a hand on his chest then looking away.

Mitchie was in a panic, she doesn't like to see her brother hurt. She jumped out of Jane's arms and ran to her brother's bed and climbed on it, then hugged her brother. "NO! You're still the best to me! No, you're the greatest!" said Mitchie comfortingly, tears are now building in her eyes.

Leo was shaking now, placing his hands to his face to cover his laugh. Mitchie thinking that he was crying hugged him tighter and started crying. "I'm sorry!" she apologized.

Shocked, Leo hugged his sister, calming her down; he whispered comforting words to her.

Once Mitchie stopped crying, the Director cleared her throat, Leo looked at her. "Jane, why don't you show Mitchie her new uniform? I'm betting the girls are looking for her."

This got Mitchie's attention, she slipped out of Leo's hug and ran to Jane who picked her up, before leaving Mitchie yelled to Leo, "Leo! I'll be back, and I'll bring my friends with me, too!"

The second Jane and Mitchie were out of earshot, both adults in the room had a serious yet sympathetic look on their faces, and Leo's face was serious as well.

"So, why haven't you sent us to the orphanage yet?" asks Leo, crossing his arms across his chest, "Wait, don't answer that, I already know why. I am not letting my sister be part of B.A.B.E.L."

"Leo, may I call you that?" asks Marc looking at Leo who just nodded, "You're sister needs to learn to control her powers, she's the youngest Level 1 Esper we've ever seen, and her powers are still growing. And to be able to control her powers, she'll need to stay with us, or she might die because her small body can't take that much power."

Leo looked as if he didn't care, "And you think I don't know that. I've taken care of Mitchie for five years, I've tried to train her and so far she's improved so much. I know that her powers are dangerous and are growing. I'd like for her to stay here because I know that you people have the technology that could train her, but she's the only family I have left! And I'm not losing her, not again!"

Both Marc and Millie were taken aback, but nodded. "We know," said the Director, Leo looked at her through slitted eyes, "That's why we have a proposition for you."

Leo nodded, waving at them to keep going, "Well, for you and Mitchie to be together while she's training. Marc had an idea, since you and Mitchie are orphans, he wants to adopt you both. You could live with him and his family, and Mitchie could train with our top Espers."

Leo thought for a minute, trying to decide what would be the best choice, but was distracted when loud giggles could be heard from the now open doorway. At the doorway, stood Jane, Mitchie and two girls, one looked like she's the same age as Mitchie and the other a few years older. The three girls were giggling about their new uniforms, a red and white collared shirt, a black thigh high jean shorts, a red scarf, a black Fedora hat, and white and red Converse.

Mitchie ran to Leo's bed and climbed on it, "Leo! Look at my new uniform!" she giggled, carefully twirling around on the bed. He smiled at his little sister, finally deciding what to do, "Mitchie, what do you think about being part of Marc's family?"

The giggling five year old stopped, she looked at her older brother with wide eyes and a huge grin appeared on her face, "Really? You agreed?" Leo nodded, "Yay! Now, I'm going to have two sisters!" Mitchie jumped off the bed and ran to the other girls and hugged them.

The Chief walked towards the girls and introduced the two other girls to Leo, "Leo, these are my granddaughters, Maya who's nine and Alex who's the same age as Mitchie, five."

* * *

_Well this is the prologue._

_Hope you like it!_

_I'm still making the chapters for the other stories._

_SUMMER!!! Congratulations for the graduating 8th, 12th and college students!_

_Review!  
_

* * *


End file.
